


Presents

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike exchange anniversary presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Presents  
> Author: Lostgirl  
> Pairing: Spike/Xander  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Summary: Xander and Spike exchange anniversary presents.  
> Spoilers: PWP  
> Feedback: lostgirlslair@yahoo.com  
> Disclaimer: All things BTVS (and ATS) belong to Joss Whedon and various corporate entities. Not mine.
> 
> Big thanks to both [](http://kyrieane.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyrieane**](http://kyrieane.livejournal.com/) and [](http://beadattitude.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beadattitude.livejournal.com/)**beadattitude** for giving it a look over!
> 
> Written for the S/X Pornathon. Request at the end.

Xander was more than nervous. His mind was spinning with all the lights, the music throbbing in his bones and making him feel out of rhythm every time he moved. He hadn't even tried to dance yet.

_Why did I do this? I knew he was going to pick something like this. 'Oh, anything you want for our anniversary, Spike.' I am so stupid._

The vampire in question slipped his arm around Xander's hips, fingers sliding into the belt loop of his jeans, the really tight ones that were a size too small, but Spike had insisted on. "Relax, love. You're too tense."

Xander glared at him, but Spike only smirked in response, handing him a drink. Transferring his glare to the glass of--he didn't even know what, but he hoped it was strong--Xander gulped it down quickly, fighting to keep from making a face.

"Well . . . that's one way to relax," Spike snorted, "But you might want to take it easy. This isn't going to work if you can't stand and don't think that means you'd get out of it, either."

Xander sighed, shaking his head. "Why do you want to do this? Why can we just . . . I don't know, do something less . . . public?"

"Trust me," Spike murmured close to his ear, "This'll be good. Promise."

"Right," Xander replied with a doubtful frown, letting his lover take the glass from his hand and lead him out onto the dance floor. "Spike . . . you know how I dance. Look all these guys, I . . . we can't--"

"Stop it," Spike countered, turning so that they were facing one another, hands moving to Xander's hips. "Don't worry about them. Just look at me."

Xander nodded, biting his lip as he stared into Spike's eyes, his breath starting to come a little faster when the vampire pulled their bodies together. Swallowing hard, Xander tried to move in time with Spike's lazy, grinding thrusts and found . . . that it was surprisingly easy. If he didn't think about the music, or all the people, it was almost as if they were at home, fooling around.

Spike leaned in to nibble and lick at his neck and Xander tilted his head back, eyes closed, breathing coming even quicker. Spike thrust forward, his cock hard and well defined through the tight black jeans, and Xander almost choked on a low moan. His own hips, and rather erect cock, followed Spike's of their own volition, pushing forward when his lover pulled away.

Then Spike slipped behind him, hand traveling over Xander's stomach as he moved. The muscles there tightened and Xander let out a hiss, eyes still closed so that all he could do was feel. Spike's body pressed against him from shoulder to cock and Xander pushed back, rubbing his ass against that hard shaft in his lover's jeans.

"That's it," Spike whispered low in his ear, hands sliding around Xander's sides to skim over stomach and up to his chest, plucking at nipples that quickly grew hard under Spike's knowledgeable fingers. "Just let go and let me lead."

Xander nodded, panting now, Spike's tongue tracing patterns on the back of his neck while his hands moved down to slide under Xander's shirt. The feel of skin against skin had him hard as rock, his mind a pile of mush as Spike thrust against him, moving both their hips in what had to be a nearly pornographic dance. Xander was almost shocked to find he couldn't have cared less, but shock was just a bit beyond him. One of his lover's hands moved to his aching prick and Xander groaned, unable to tell if the music covered it and the question quickly pushed from his mind anyway when Spike squeezed him through the denim.

Gasping, Xander thrust back against Spike's erection and then forward again, pressing his own hard shaft into the vampire's firm grip.

"Oh, yeah, Pet. Just like that." Shivering as Spike spoke against his shoulder, teeth grazing his skin, Xander panted hard, his body alive with the feel of it all. The music still thudded in his bones and blood, but now it was a counterpoint to their movements instead of a taskmaster and the eyes of people all around them . . . well, actually, it was kinda hot knowing that so many people had their eyes on them.

Spike was moving him toward the corner and Xander was too turned on to think about that. He went with it, letting himself be led into the darker bit of the club. There were sounds under the music, little gasps and groans that caught his attention.

Opening his eyes, he saw couples, and threesomes, even a few larger groups, all spread out against the walls, bodies writing and some more than half naked and . . . oh, good googly moogly.

Freezing, he had to close his eyes again, his breath catching as Spike nudged him up against the wall. Panting, Xander flattened himself against it, biting his lips as his lover's hand wiggled between it and his body, moving to wrap around Xander's pulsing cock. The zipper of his jeans came down with a tiny sound and Xander whimpered. Spike's mouth was on his shoulder again, nipping and then biting harder as his lover pushed at his jeans.

Xander thought he might hyperventilate. Forcing himself to breathe, he wiggled a little, making the process easier. Spike worked his jeans down his hips until they settle at his knees. The vampire's fingers teased along his cock, feather light, before he took it into a firm grip again. His thumb brushed up and over the head of Xander's dick, picking up pre-cum to sooth his hard strokes.

"Love your arse," Spike whispered, fingers traveling along his bared crease, pressing lightly. "Spread your legs wider, love."

Moaning softly at the words, Xander did as ask, pressing his body against the cool wall while Spikes finger teased his entrance. Braving the world around them again, Xander opened his eyes. They settled on two young men not far away. One was on his knees, lips wrapped around the other's cock.

Whimpering, he realized why Spike had made him prepare himself before they left the house. Two fingers pressed inside him and Xander groaned, head lulling back as Spike whispered in his ear.

"Just like that. So beautiful like this. Just what I wanted." The words kept coming but Xander could barely understand as Spike worked him, pushing in and out with none too gentle strokes.

Moaning almost constantly now, his eyes on the other men as the standing one began to fuck the other's mouth.

"Please," He whispered, voice pleading, thrusting his hips to get more of Spike's hand. The wall had warmed beneath his body and Xander pressed himself into it, rocking back and forth to get the friction and the stretching.

"All ya had to do was ask, Pet," Spike chuckled, his fingers withdrawing. Xander moaned in disappointment, only to feel the thick head of Spike's cock against his entrance. "Ready?"

"God, yes," he panted, pushing himself back, spearing himself in one hard thrust. He shouted, but didn't care who heard. Spike moved inside him, pulling out until only the head of cock remained inside before thrusting, hard and fast, back in, pushing Xander against the wall.

Xander was surprised to find the man he'd been watching now watching them as well, his hand having sneaked into his partner's hair as he thrust in and out of the other man's mouth.

Gasping at the sight, and then again as Spike's free hand closed hard over his hip, Xander laid the side of his face against the wall, pressing himself back onto his lover's throbbing shaft. Clenching and unclenching around it, he dragged a moan from the vampire's throat. Then those teeth were on him again, grazing neck and shoulder as Spike's hips snapped, thrusting into him harder now, working in a frantic rhythm. Spike tightened his grip and Xander's cock and the younger man swallowed a scream as his balls drew up, tightening hard and fast.

"Come," Spike insisted, biting into his shoulder and slamming into his channel.

Shouting, Xander nodded, thrusting furiously into his lover's hand, his world centered on his cock and arse as he came, spattering the wall. Spike's hand spasmed on his hip, tightening until it was almost painful. His strokes lost all rhythm as he pounded into Xander, feverishly working toward his own orgasm.

Xander clenched tight around Spike's cock, sighing when his lover's cum flooded him. Spike collapsed against him and Xander was sure that the only thing keeping him standing was the other man's body pressing him into the wall.

"Well, Pet? You like my anniversary present?"

Xander blinked, groaning at the thought of trying to form actual words. "My . . . present to you," he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Both of our presents, I think," Spike murmured against his ear with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote for essene, who didn't want non-con, schmoop without reason, or human AU and wanted the boys alone, though a voyeur was admissible.


End file.
